


i don't want you to go

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, also i was sad bc my period started, kinda set post-avengers 1, wrote this in a spur of the moment bc i was soft for thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “I don’t know when you’re coming back. If you’re coming back. The last time you left I barely slept because I didn’t know what was going on, or if you were okay after everything that happened in New York.”
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	i don't want you to go

**Author's Note:**

> i saved a bunch of prompts from a tumblr post so i'm probably gonna have a bunch of one shots/drabbles coming

“I don’t want you to go.” You spoke, eyes brimming with tears as you looked up at the male, taking his free hand in both of yours. You cherished the moments you got to spend with Thor when he was on Earth, but you couldn’t keep him from his duties on Asgard.

“There’s no need to cry, little one.” His voice was gentle, yet deep. He took his hands from yours to gently caress your face, his large thumbs swiping your tears away.

“Yeah, but…” You sniffled and shrugged, running your sleeve under your nose before looking up at him, “I don’t know when you’re coming back. If you’re coming back. The last time you left I barely slept because I didn’t know what was going on, or if you were okay after everything that happened in New York.”

Thor pulled you into a gentle embrace, kissing the top of your head before he spoke quietly, “You do not need to forego slumber because of me, nor do you need to worry. If things were to go beyond my control or if there were any sort of life threatening danger, I would return for you.”

“You mean that?” You asked, looking up at him again as he nodded at you with a smile.

“Absolutely. I would not be able to live with myself if I was not able to get to you and I knew something bad was going to happen.” He wiped the last of your tears away as he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.


End file.
